


idly by

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Duncan Kane Character Study, Duncan Kane Needs a Hug, Episode: s01e22 Leave It to Beaver, Everyone in this show is very problematic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Logan Echolls Needs a Hug, Post-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Spoilers for Veronica Mars: Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: The months following Lilly’s death, Duncan watches the world fall apart.
Relationships: Duncan Kane & Lilly Kane - Relationship, Duncan Kane & Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls & Duncan Kane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	idly by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).



> So. I just binge watched all of season 1 of Veronica Mars (thanks Maddie) and loved it! Some characters were very problematic (cough cough Logan cough cough Duncan cough cough Veronica) but it's definitely worth the watch and it's SOOOO good! I felt kind of like my brain wouldn't shut up unless I wrote this, so he's a quick character study of Duncan Kane. Just started season two and I'm SURE I'll be writing more pics for this fandom (please go watchhhh)
> 
> SPOILER ALERT for season one!!
> 
> Characters don't belong to me! Per usual, please don't repost. 
> 
> Xoxoxo.

The months following Lilly’s death, Duncan watches. 

He watches Keith Mars grill his father and his mother, their alibis unwavering.

He watches his sister go out in the casket, flowers on top. Lilies. “Ironic,” says Logan. But his eyes are red from crying, so Duncan knows he doesn’t mean anything by it.

He watches Abel Koontz get arrested. His eyes glued to the television screen, he wonders why he can’t remember what happened that night. He pretends it’s grief. He pretends it’s shock.

He watches Logan withdraw himself for a few days and then show up at his house, covered in bruises, acting like nothing happened. Duncan pretends not to see the discrepancies when Logan says he tripped. He tries not to notice the black eyes. 

He watches Veronica show up at Shelly Pomroy’s party, holding her head high. He stares ar her when she shows up to school the next few days, hair cropped to a bob and style completely changed. Duncan pretends not to see how different she is. He tries not to wonder why.

He watches his father and mother piece together a story. He sees them whisper around the house, sending him hushed glances when he stands close enough to eavesdrop. Duncan pretends it’s normal. He tries not to think it has something to do with him.

He watches Abel Koontz get arrested. His eyes glued to the television screen, he wonders why he can’t remember what happened that night. He pretends it’s grief. He pretends it’s shock.

He watches Veronica yell at him for standing idly by. Duncan pretends she’s wrong. He tries to ignore her.

He can’t.

He watches himself in the mirror, his throat sore from screaming, and his head falls in his hands. 

He watches Veronica accuse him of murdering his own sister. He sees her look scared when he yells. 

Duncan pretends he’s okay, but he runs.

He watches his parents' faces when they tell him he killed Lilly. Duncan sees how calm they are, how paying off an innocent man to take the fall has just become natural. 

He doesn’t turn himself in. He’s too scared, so he watches himself dissolve into himself until what he’s done- who he  _ killed- _ is gone.

He watches Veronica prying open Lilly’s air vent. 

He watches Mr. Echoll’s tapes. 

He starts to piece two and two together and watches his hands stop shaking for the first time since he thought it was him.

He’s done standing idly by.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments/kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
